Savier  a home and away fanfic
by MsChocolateBrownies
Summary: it's in progress at the moment so i haven't got a summary yet. but please read and review. sasha & xavier
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasha & Xavier **_

_**A home and away fanfic **_

Being forced to leave the place you've grown up in is not anyone's idea for a perfect day. Sasha loved the city and couldn't see herself living in some seaside town called Summer Harbour down some dusty farm track in a rickety old house; with a father and siblings she had never even met before. The only plus side to moving was that if she wanted to, she would never have to see her stepdad ever again, and she definitely wanted to. She glanced out of the window of the taxi, the sun letting her see herself in the glass. A sign further up the road read_, Welcome to_ _Summer Bay._ The sign well described the place, what with surfers jogging towards the sand, groups of girls laughing whilst tossing back their hair trying and very successfully getting the attention of passing surfers. _Uggh, she muttered under _her breath whilst looking away. The last thing she needed was to be surrounded by a bunch of overly happy people who don't have a care in the world, when she was grieving for her mother.

Chapter 1

I was right about the dusty farm road; the taxi rumbled down it as we approached the not so rickety farmhouse. My eyes brightened when I saw it, it looked so picturesque and peaceful against the skyline, but dimmed again at the reminder of the fast approaching meeting of my new family. The house first obscured by some trees now came in to full view.

The taxi pulled up outside; I stepped out to see four slightly nervous faces masked by forced welcoming ones. "_What?" I snapped._ Silence.

"Welcome Sasha," said one of the faces, a girl, indigo, and my half-sister. "I'm Indi," she continued with an awkward wave of the hand. "And this is my husband Romeo" she gestured to the tall, muscly, blonde-haired guy stood slightly behind her. "Nice to meet you", he nodded. Encouraged by his sister's introduction, a boy stretched out his hand "I'm Dexter but you can call me Dex" I reached out my fingerless-gloved hand reluctantly and shook his. _"I'm guessing your Sid", _I said with a slight edge to my tone to the middle aged man stood between Indi and Dex._ "_Yes and welcome to your new home" he answered. _My new home, this is it. A few more years and I can legally get out of here_. I was brought back to reality by the sound of voices. Sid had ordered Dex to get my bags from the floor where the taxi driver had dumped them in a heap. "You travel light" Dex acknowledged as he passed trying to carry three bags inside; leaving four still on the floor. "Well, I'm not travelling, I'm moving" I replied. "Good point" he said. "Don't worry I had a lot more bags than you have when we moved here." she smiled at me. "_I wasn't worried" I snapped. _Her smile faded.

I was shown to my room. Medium sized, double bed, view of the garden and pastures, you couldn't want anymore, but I did. I wanted my mum.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sasha & Xavier **_

_**A home and away fanfic **_

Chapter 2

Dinner the previous night had been awkward, but after the topic of school was brought up. I shoved the last forkful of food in my mouth and stormed out of the room, locked my bedroom door behind me and cried; Cried myself to sleep.

This morning I put on my favourite distressed skinny jeans and pink and navy blue baseball jacket over a pink t-shirt. I Slipped on my pink Dr. Martens and sneaked out of my room hoping to find no one in the kitchen. Perhaps I should try praying, because there was Dex sitting at the table tucking in to some toast. He had been waiting for me; watching the door. It's Pathetic. Sid has got them watching my every move. Not on my watch. I quietly returned to my room and yanked the window open. In a few seconds I was out, making sure I had my phone and some money, I headed up the dirt track towards the main road. I walked ¾'s of the way up the road when a car turned down the track spewing dust as it headed my way. I walked a little further, then stopped and covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve. The driver slowed down as they neared me. A boy about the same age as Dex with blonde hair was driving," Sorry!" he shouted over the noise of the engine. The car came to a standstill. "Where are you heading?" he inquired. "_It's none of your business"_ I replied with a glare. "Are you lost? Because this is a private road belonging-"I cut him off. _"Look, I'm not lost and I know it's a private road. So why don't you carry on down the road and forget I was even here." I started walking up the road again. "fine!" he shouted after me._

Whoever he was, he was heading for the house and judging by the fact that this road only leads to one house, he obviously knows my new family.

And it won't take long before someone realises the girl up the road is me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sasha & Xavier **_

_**A home and away fanfic **_

Chapter 3

Xavier's POV

I'm driving to Dex's to pick up some exam revision books. I reach the turnoff and notice someone walking. I slow down as I near them. It's a girl. _Why's she walking out here? There's nothing for miles_, I thought. I apologized for the dust disturbed by my car and asked where she was heading. Her reply," it's none of your business", if looks could kill. _"Are you lost? Because this is private property belonging-"_I began; I was interrupted. "Look, I'm not lost and I know it's a private road. So why don't you carry on down the road and forget I was even here." She snapped and started walking up the road again. "Fine!" I shouted after her.

I walked in the front door of the farm house and into the kitchen where Dex was on his laptop. "I just met the most obnoxious girl walking up the track", I said. "Mhmn..." was Dex's response. "Did she come here?" I asked. "Who?" he asked, he hadn't been listening. "The girl down the road! Have you been listening at all?" Dex's face having looked unfazed suddenly looked panicked. "What girl?" he said as he marched towards me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and shook me. "What girl?" he asked again. "I don't know, I've never seen her before." I answered. "What did she look like?" he continued to quiz me. "Err… dark long hair, a bit taller than you-"my description was cut short. "That's Sasha" he said and ran to get the keys from the counter. "Who's Sasha?"

"My sister" was his answer.

_Ok, am I just being stupid here. I've known Dex for a long time and he's only got one sister; her name is definitely not Sasha. _

_Dex told me to drive in the direction of town; whilst he would drive in the opposite direction. So, know I'm looking for the girl I argued with less than an hour before, who apparently is dex's sister, named Sasha. This is too much._

I carry on down the road and spot something in the distance. It's her. I speed up and pulled up slightly in front of her; I speed dial dex. He picks up. "I've found her." I say into the microphone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sasha & Xavier **_

_**A home and away fanfic **_

Chapter 4

Sasha's POV

It's warm this morning; with a breeze. And I can't help thinking this would be a great day to spend on the beach._ Great, this town's rubbing off on me and I haven't even been here a day. _It's been a little under an hour since my argument with that boy and I've been looking over my shoulder ever since.

I hear the soft purr of an engine in the distance and turn around to see if I can get a ride; not thinking it might be Dex. Too late. It's the car belonging to the boy from this morning. _Great._ There's not even anything to hide behind and even if there was you can guarantee he's already seen me. So I carry on walking as if I'd never seen him. I hear the engine roar as it speed up; it's getting closer. I turn to see if he's going to stop or drive on. Unfortunately for me he pulls off the road and into the grass ahead of me. I stand there not really knowing what to do. He makes the first move; slamming the door shut and walks towards me. I cross my arms in defence and defiance. "_What are you doing here?" _I ask. "I'm asking myself the same question," he replies. "Your brother (gosh, that sounds weird) sent me he's out looking for you too" he says trying to smile, but I know he's not pleased about the way I acted earlier and that makes me smile. "I don't need a chaperone" I say. "No? And I guess you don't need a ride either." He says sarcastically. I narrow my eyes. "Look, I want to be talking to you just as much as you want to be talking to me, so, why don't you just get in my car and I'll drive you home." I roll my eyes this time. "Why do you think I've walked all this way, away from the house? I want to go into town and if you're not prepared to take me then I'll walk." I try and walk past him but he stops me. He sighs "If it's alright with your dad, I'll drive you in; I'm going back to town anyway."

"He's not my dad" I shake his hand off my arm and stalk round to the passenger side door. "You're welcome" sarcasm once again; I have a feeling he's only using it around me.

Neither of us feels the need to talk on the way there. I think we both just want one thing: to be out of each other's sights. Sid agreed to me going into town as long as dex met up with me for lunch at the diner. After what would've been hours of walking took 20 minutes in the car. The boy, Xavier, whose name I learned from his driver's license pulled into a small parking bay by the sea. "This is your stop. The diner's over there-"I cut him off by opening the door and slamming it shut. I duck my head slightly to see through the open window." I guess I should thank you, but then again you did get me a dinner date with Dex. Which, without you I could have easily and quite happily missed." I turned around and headed for the nearest building. I hoped for some sort of reaction from him but all I hear is the sound of the engine starting up and the car moving down the road.


End file.
